Les petites gestes font les plus beaux cadeaux
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Les petites attentions rendent Noël encore plus beau. [Fic concours LOA 2018]


Disclaimer : Lady Oscar est la propriété de Riyoko Ikeda et quand on voit les couples que je suis capable d'écrire, on peut en remercier le Seigneur tous les soirs.

Résumé : Les petites attentions rendent Noël encore plus beau. [Fic concours LOA 2018]

Note de l'auteur : Cette fanfiction était ma participation au concours de Noël 2018 pour le forum Lady-Oscar André. Les conditions étaient : écrire sur le thème de Noël, que l'écrit soit titré et fini, inclure les mots « Noël », « cadeau », « amour », « partage », « attente », « avancer », « cris », « peine », « bonhomme », « sapin », « flocon », « surprise », « joie » et « faim. »

 **Les petits gestes font les plus beaux cadeaux**

Depuis ses appartements, Louis-Auguste, dauphin de France, observait la neige tomber, ses flocons recouvrant lentement mais sûrement le paysage alentour. Décembre était déjà là. Cela allait être son premier Noël en temps qu'homme marié.

Mais surtout, cela allait être le premier Noël de Marie-Antoinette loin de sa patrie, de sa famille.

Elle qui aimait tendrement sa mère, ses frères, ses sœurs ! Il s'imagina à sa place, loin de son grand-père, de ses deux sœurs, même de ses deux frères malgré leur rivalité, dans un pays étranger qui vous jugeait mal à cause de votre patrie de naissance. Cela l'attristait déjà, mais la peine de son épouse devait être plus grande encore. Elle lui avait souvent évoqué ses souvenirs d'enfance, à sa demande car il était curieux d'en apprendre plus sur la famille impériale. Rien qu'en fermant les yeux, il pouvait voir les courses de traîneaux de sa belle-famille, entendre les cris de joie de sa femme alors enfant, sentir l'odeur des sapins le long du trajet. D'ailleurs, Marie-Antoinette parlait de plus en plus de ses souvenirs d'archiduchesse ce mois-ci, comme si la perspective de fêter son premier Noël en France, loin des siens, attisait sa faim de nostalgie. Louis-Auguste voulait la rendre heureuse, faire que ce premier Noël en France soit le plus facile et le plus agréable pour elle. Il voulait lui offrir ce cadeau, à elle qui supportait ce balourd de bonhomme qu'il était, elle qui, au nom de la raison d'état, avait du sacrifier toute sa vie pour venir l'épouser.

Parce qu'il l'aimait.

Oui, cela, il en était sûr, au plus profond de son cœur, c'était bien de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour la jeune fille.

Hélas, il savait qu'il était limité dans ses idées. Organiser une course de traîneaux, comme celle de Vienne, si le roi disait amen, on hurlerait à la cour, l'héritier de la couronne et sa femme, symbole du renversement des alliances entre la France et l'Autriche, en danger de mort sur ce morceau de bois, mettant en péril le travail du roi et de l'impératrice ! Il les comprenait autant qu'il les maudissait, ne pouvait-on rien faire d'amusant dans ce palais ?!

\- Voilà un froncement de sourcil bien prononcé, mon petit-fils.

Saisi par la surprise, il sursauta. Louis XV lui souriait gentiment.

\- On m'a dit que tu voulais me voir, Auguste.

\- En effet, Majesté.

\- Allons bon, mon enfant ! Nous sommes en privé !

\- Pardon Grand-Père.

Le souverain lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Eh bien, c'est que Marie-Antoinette va passer son premier Noël en France, loin de sa famille.

\- Nous sommes sa famille, désormais.

\- Je le sais bien, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se sente triste le jour de la naissance de notre Sauveur, Jésus Christ. Nous sommes sa famille mais il est normal qu'elle pense à sa vie d'avant, surtout ce jour-là. J'aimerais lui offrir un Noël qui lui fera oublier sa nostalgie.

\- Mais l'Etiquette t'interdirait une course de traîneaux dans la neige.

Voyant son expression ébahie, l'homme éclata de rire.

\- Tu as bon cœur, Auguste. Et je suis fier de toi. Mais n'oublie pas cette évidence : Noël, au-delà des cadeaux, c'est le temps de l'attente, pour avancer jusqu'à la célébration de la naissance du Messie. C'est le temps du partage. Reste toi-même. Et ce sont souvent les petits choses qui sont les plus belles.

Une épiphanie traversa alors l'esprit du jeune garçon. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Satisfait, Louis XV comprit que son petit-fils avait enfin trouvé son idée.

 _XXXXX_

C'était enfin fini ! Les usages de la cour avaient été observés, les célébrations tenues, la famille royale pouvait enfin se retrouver en privé, pour profiter de Noël comme une famille normale. Cependant, Mesdames Tantes eurent une expression incrédule quand, aux côtés de la bûche de Noël, arriva un strudel, décoré avec des roses faites à partir de pommes.

\- J'ai pensé qu'un petit clin d'oeil à l'Autriche aurait été sympathique, en l'honneur de ma chère femme pour son premier Noël en France ! Annonça fièrement Louis-Auguste. Et puis, un strudel a la forme d'une bûche, alors je ne suis pas hors-sujet.

La dauphine eut un sourire ému et remercia son époux en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Cela a l'air délicieux, j'ai hâte d'y goûter ! Lança le roi, face à la mine assez choquée de ses filles

Un page arriva, accompagné de deux acolytes, qui portaient une lourde charge.

\- Qu'est-ce donc ? Demanda Marie-Antoinette

\- Une surprise pour vous. Répondit son mari

\- Louis, vous me gâtez trop ! Vous m'avez déjà offert un présent et cette délicate attention viennoise !

\- C'est un cadeau commun avec plusieurs personnes qui vous aiment.

Marie-Antoinette découvrit délicatement le papier et eut un cri de surprise et de joie. Sous ses yeux se trouvait un tableau qui était dans le bureau de sa chère maman : la course de traîneaux de son enfance, avec ses parents, ses frères et ses sœurs. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- J'ai pris la liberté d'écrire à votre mère. Commença Louis-Auguste. Je lui ai demandé s'il était possible de vous envoyer une copie du tableau. L'impératrice a décrété que la copie serait pour elle et l'original envoyé à Versailles.

Elle lui sourit, malgré ses yeux brillants.

\- Etes-vous heureuse ?

\- La plus heureuse des femmes, Louis.

Alors qu'il lui embrassa la main, le dauphin se sentit fier d'avoir pu rendre sa femme heureuse.

Il fut aux anges quand elle lui avoua, le soir venu, une fois couchés, que ce Noël, en plus d'être le premier passé en France, était pour l'instant le plus beau de toute sa vie.

 **FIN**


End file.
